Printed circuit boards (PCBs) are often used for prototyping circuit designs. However, constructing circuit patterns on PCBs is expensive and time consuming. For example, conventional methods used in the manufacturing of PCBs typically employ etchants, washes, and chemical deposition processes to selectively form layers of conductive material that produce the desired patterns. These chemical methods often require special processing or outsourcing to other manufacturers which can complicate and lengthen the PCB prototyping process. Other methods of manufacturing PCBs include milling operations or conductive ink printing, both of which require specialized equipment and have a high cost for materials. Also, most conductive ink processes lack the durability to solder electrical components to a physical circuit or electrical component.